


A Romantic Evening

by KillianJones32



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Post-Crooked Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: For the past two months since the auction Jesper and Wylan have been extremely busy so Wylan decides that they should take a break and have a romantic evening just the two of them and go out to dinner for their first proper date.





	A Romantic Evening

Jesper shut the front door of the Van Eck mansion, the place that had expectantly become his home behind him and continued whistling happily as he took his coat off and hung it in the cloak closet.

The skinny hallway in the Slat didn’t even have a coat stand let along a coat closet and Jesper reminded himself that was another thing to tease Wylan about later.

His face subconsciously broke out into a smile at the thought of seeing Wylan in a few minutes, it wasn’t as if they’d been apart for that long, Jesper had only left him for work that morning but Jesper was always happy about seeing Wylan, no matter how long they’d been apart.

Saints, if Kaz could take a look in Jesper’s head right now he’d probably be disgusted at how much of a sap Jesper had become in the two months that he and Wylan had been living together.

It had been difficult in the beginning. Wylan was busy trying to keep the press and stadwatch from asking too many questions about what he plans to do with his life if he was speaking to his father. Jesper had also been kept occupied; he’d been kept busy scooping out possible business opportunities that he and Wylan could act quickly on while the prices were low due to the supposed plague.

Of course they were both grieving for Matthias as well.

Jesper was a little surprised at how hard they he took Matthias’s death. After all they’d only known each other a short time and Jesper had seen closer friends die but somehow this was different.

The Dregs protected each other no matter what but there was barely any trust among them; that had become extremely clear when the majority of them were willing to sell Kaz out to Rollins and Van Eck not so long ago.

But when working the Ice Court job, the six members of the Dregs were forced to trust each other, even Kaz had to learn to trust them and Jesper had definitely come to trust Matthias in the end.

But Jesper and Wylan along with the others were moving on as they knew Matthias would have wanted and other than Wylan and Jesper’s added workload, grieving for Matthias dealing with the press, things had been quite great for Jesper and Wylan.

Two days after the auction, Wylan went to retrieve his mother from that despicable place and there was an incredible improvement in her since she returned home.

Jesper will never forget the look on Marya’s face when she saw Wylan, the real Wylan for the first time since he was a child. They’d clung to each other for what could have been an hour and while the nurse had been eager to move things along and find out what business the two boys had with one of their longest residents, Jesper had quietly asked her to give them the time they needed.

Marya Hendriks now spent most of her days as she did in the asylum, painting, occasionally humming along to herself but now she regularly goes into Wylan’s room or his office to check on him.

Jesper walked up to Wylan’s office now which used to belong to his father but they’d changed that soon after they moved in and that’s another thing Jesper and Wylan had been doing more and more of, redecorating!

Jesper had never decorated anything in his entire life, his childhood bedroom had been plain as he’d always been too busy working on the farm to spend much time in his room and his room in the Slat had been tiny but he had put one or two local band posters up on the walls to cover up a few cracks and stains.

But redecorating Van Eck’s beloved mansion, erasing all memory of him in this house and transforming it into a place where Wylan and Marya could finally feel safe was something Jesper happily did and it was turning out pretty well in his opinion.

“Honey, I’m home!” Jesper called loudly as he knocked on the door to Wylan’s office and walked in without waiting for an answer.

Wylan shot up from where he was leaning against his desk and Jesper’s smile fell from his face as his mouth fell open.

Wylan stood fidgeting in a new, navy tailored suit and Jesper’s eyes roamed every inch of his body before finally meeting Wylan’s uncertain eyes.

“Eh hey” Wylan said, smiling somewhat awkwardly

“You eh, you got a new suit.” Jesper croaked out

“I did.”

“For some big meeting?”

Wylan shook his head and began to slowly walk over to him, “No actually, not for a meeting…for something else that I wanted to talk to you about.”

Jesper raised an eyebrow, unsure whether this would be a good or bad conversation.

He watched as Wylan took a deep breath in and said hurriedly,

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight. There’s this nice restaurant a few streets away, kind of fancy, I’m not sure how well you’d like it but the food is amazing and-“

“If the food’s amazing then I’m in” Jesper grinned “I’m always down for food, you want to go now?”

Wylan swallowed and nods, “Yeah, sure I mean if you want-“

“Just how fancy is this place though?” Jesper frowned, “Should I change? Oh should I wear that green and yellow plaid-“

“No!”

Jesper sighed, “I don’t understand your hatred for that suit; I wore it the day we met!”

“And if it weren’t for your pretty face I would have thought you were disgusting in it.”

Jesper gasps, “Fine, fine okay, I’ll wear some plain jumper if it’ll make you happy-“

Wylan shook his head grinning and pulled Jesper closer, pressing gentle kisses along his cheek,

“I love your ridiculous style in clothes Jess, just maybe something a little more subtle than that suit? We’ve still got people after us remember?”

Jesper rolls his eyes, “We’re in the Dregs; we’ll always have people after us.”

Wylan smiles and strokes Jesper’s cheek, “You know what I mean”, he walks back to his desk and leaves Jesper pouting in the doorway, “I’ll call and make reservations, hopefully the family name still holds some weight, do you think you could have an outfit picked and ready for an hour’s time?”

Jesper laughed and nodded, “I’m not Kaz, I don’t need hours to coordinate every single outfit and accessory.”

“Or worry whether these two black shades of clothing will match”

Jesper laughed louder and nodded, “Shush! He’s always listening!”

Wylan shook his head in despair and shooed Jesper out of the room, bright smiles still on both of their faces.

An hour later Jesper stood at the front door with a black trilby hat on his head and wearing a very dapper grey plaid suit if he said so himself.

He smirked when he caught Wylan’s eyes widen and his breath catch when he saw Jesper’s attire.

So maybe not wearing the green and yellow suit to spite Wylan was a good idea after all.

“You look-“

“Stunning?” Jesper supplied “Gorgeous? The best looking man you ever laid eyes on?”

Wylan rolled his eyes and kissed Jesper gently on the lips, probably using it as an excuse to get him to shut up but Jesper certainly wasn’t going to complain.

The restaurant was a bit of a walk but Jesper didn’t mind, the air was bitter and cool but neither complained, they merely leaned into each other and clung to each other’s hand for warmth.

Wylan was right about one thing, the restaurant was definitely fancy, with some posh name that Jesper couldn’t pronounce but he was sure Nina could if she were here. There were lanterns hanging along the brick walls above the sign and when they went inside there was even a miniature aquarium along the left and right walls.

“If it’s too much we can find somewhere else.” Wylan said softly and Jesper heard the nervousness in his voice that he hadn’t heard for a while.

Jesper squeezed Wylan’s hand gently and kissed his cheek, “It’s lovely, I like it, once the food is nice that’s all I care about, oh and do you think we’ll be able to sit next to the cute fishes?”

Wylan laughed and sure enough once the waiter recognised him, they were able to sit anywhere they liked and were waited on hand and foot.

“I could get used to this” Jesper grinned, taking his seat across from Wylan and instantly wrapping his ankle around Wylan’s under the table.

Wylan bit his lip but said nothing about the action, “I’m not going to be taking you out all the time to fancy places you know? This just so happens to be a special occasion.”

Jesper raised an eyebrow, his heart in his throat, “It is?”

Wylan broke eye contact for a few minutes in favour of following three goldfish circling around each other in the tank beside them but Jesper could see the blush that rose to Wylan’s cheeks even in the dim light of the restaurant.

“Well I just thought that this was technically our first date.”

Wylan turned back to face him again when he felt Jesper’s hand cover his own and he saw Jesper’s open face smiling softly at him.

“I’m sorry” Jesper whispered, “We should have done something sooner. I should have realised.”

Wylan shook his head and turned his hand over so their fingers were intertwined,

“We were busy, both of us, there was so much going on. I don’t care about the wait, I just thought we should have a proper date and I wanted to treat you because…you’ve been so amazing over the past few weeks and I wanted to thank you for it.”

Jesper almost blushed himself but as usual he brushed the too-kind comments off with a light-hearted laugh,

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Jess you helped me redo my whole house! You read all those forms for me at the institution; I wouldn’t have gotten mum home if I hadn’t been for you. And you’ve been taking care of her ever since she’s come home, don’t think I haven’t noticed those biscuits you’ve been sneaking up to her before bed. You’ve been amazing.”

Jesper laughed, “Wylan you’re letting me live in your house, you pay for everything, helping out here and there is the very least I can do.”

Wylan rolled his eyes playfully, “Oh yeah because you living with me is such hardship. God I hate waking up to you every morning, it is pure torture.”

Jesper grinned, “Sarcasm? Damn the Dregs are definitely a bad influence on you.”

Opening his menu, Jesper began to read out all the different options for Wylan and commented on the ones that sounded particularly lavish and ridiculous just to hear Wylan laugh and soon enough the waitress came over to take their order and Wylan ordered something that sounded like it had a lot of pasta in it while Jesper just went for the special.

Over two hours later Jesper and Wylan were a little drunk from the wine they had with dinner and from the kisses they stole from one another every so often as they walked back to their home.

Their home, Jesper still felt tingly thinking about it as that.

“I suppose it is weird” Jesper said as they turn the corner onto their street, “We’ve been living together for two months, unofficially together for who knows how long before that and we haven’t gone on a date until this evening.”

Wylan laughed again and Jesper adored how many times he’s heard Wylan laugh tonight, he doesn’t think he could ever get used to the joy of hearing Wylan actually happily and genuinely laugh.

“Well we’re not exactly a normal couple are we?”

Jesper laughed too and wrapped an arm around Wylan’s shoulders and pulled him closer,

“No, no I suppose we’re not.”

And it’s true, Jesper Fahey, the recovering gambler and Wylan Van Eck, the disgraced son weren’t exactly the perfect couple especially when you added their personalities and criminal history to the mix.

But Jesper wouldn’t have the relationship any other way and when he feels Wylan rest his head on his shoulder just as they walk up to the door of their house, he knows Wylan feels the same too.

That night in bed, Wylan kisses Jesper and whispers in the dark,

“So did you enjoy our first date?”

Jesper smiles and nods, “Absolutely, it was perfect, thanks Wy”

Wylan closes his eyes and murmurs a soft, “That’s good, night Jess” before he falls asleep.

Just before Jesper falls asleep too, he gently pulls Wylan closer to him in the dark so he can feel the slow thump of his heart beating in his chest against his own.

Jesper’s last thought before he sleeps is that they’re not perfect and neither are their lives but if they take things one day at a time and work towards being there for each other and making each other better people then Jesper thinks they’ll be okay.

He knows they’ll be okay.


End file.
